(10)Isaac vs (2)Kirby 2018
Ulti's Analysis This match was never going to be anything more than a typical round 2 blowout of fodder that got lucky to get through round 1, and it would barely be worth commenting on outside of a huge argument people had in the PCA this year. That's what happens to the winner of fodder v fodder winners. They face real competition and get slaughterhouse'd. But I saw people trying to say Golden Sun wasn't any good. Are you people insane? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyL74_FzQcM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19ZdAZO9FvU And Felix > Isaac. Yeah I said it. Tsunami's Analysis This is an SFF match, plain and simple. Golden Sun is a handheld-exclusive series, and while Kirby isn't quite handheld-''exclusive'', he is very handheld-dominant. His debut game, Kirby's Dream Land, was for the original Game Boy, as was Dream Land 2. Dream Land 3 was a Super NES game...released more than a full year after the debut of the N64. And then there's the little matter of the 2000s. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards came out in June of 2000. Let's look at the ensuing decade--and keep in mind that Isaac's debut game wasn't out yet when this decade begins, while his most recent game was just a few months away from release when it ends. August 2000: Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble for the Game Boy Color. One of the first games to use motion controls. December 2002: Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land for the Game Boy Advance. Remake of his console debut, 1993's Kirby's Adventure for the NES. Like Dream Land 3 with the N64, that was well after the debut of the SNES. October 2003: Kirby Air Ride for the GameCube. Racing game spin-off. Surprisingly fun given how simple the controls are. October 2004: Kirby & the Amazing Mirror for the Game Boy Advance. I really need to go back and beat this game. I think this is the only game that I've ever gotten stuck in and my sister was able to beat. June 2005: Kirby: Canvas Curse for the Nintendo DS. Like Tilt 'n' Tumble, this is about 50% tech demo. Kirby tends to be the go-to series for Nintendo to try out new gimmicks. December 2006: Kirby: Squeak Squad for the Nintendo DS. September 2008: Kirby: Super Star Ultra. An updated remake of Kirby's second console outing, 1996's Kirby Super Star. Super Star just narrowly manages, in all three regions, to be Kirby's first console outing to be on the most recent console at the time--none closer than North America, where it was released just nine days before the N64 came out. And that's it. Kirby did manage another console outing before Isaac's most recent game came out (in November 2010), October 2010's Kirby's Epic Yarn for the Wii, but that's outside the 10-year window from, we'll call it starting from July 2000 since Crystal Shards came out in June of that year. 10 years, seven releases, and only one of them for a home console rather than a handheld. And that one was a single-button racing game rather than the platformers that he's known for. Yes, this conveniently ignores that HAL Laboratory in general and Kirby creator Masahiro Sakurai in particular are also responsible for Super Smash Bros., and that the focus on the three Kirby characters in the game has led some people to consider Brawl's Subspace Emissary "basically a Kirby game with a lot of guest stars", and thus if you include the two Smash games from that time frame, Kirby had some''very'' prominent releases in that decade. Kirby's a handheld star in my mind, just like Pokémon. Safer777's Analysis I can't understand why Kirby is so strong. I just can't. Yeah he is the hero of Smash supposedly but still. I have wrote some stuff about Kirby in my first analysis of his match so go check out why I don't get it. So obviously Kirby scored a massive victory here. When you see a non N9 character winning in Round 2 with above 70% you know that something is going on. Kirby takes the division for sure. Probably? Also a plus thing I understand is that you can't hate Kirby because just look at him! How can you hate that? Unless you hate round things I guess? Kirby is too cute and strong! As for Isaac...at least he managed to reach here which is a big thing for this character/franchise! Category:2018 Contest Matches